


“It’s none of your business“ “It is my business when I’m the reason you’re crying”

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [47]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, Fluff, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Prompt: “it’s none of your business.“ “it is my business when I’m the reason you’re crying.” With Jaskier please?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 87





	“It’s none of your business“ “It is my business when I’m the reason you’re crying”

I rolled my eyes when I glanced at Jaskier and realized he wasn’t paying attention. He seemed absent, his mind elsewhere as I talked to apparently no one.

“Jaskier” I called him, finally earning his attention as he got startled and looked at me. “Did you hear what I said?” 

“No… sorry” He briefly shook his head and focused his blue eyes on me.

“What has your mind on the clouds?” I curiously asked, watching him closely.

His expression changed from dreamy to melancholic in just a second. In the end, he heaved a sigh and bowed his head in resignation.

“The Countess de Stael” Jaskier mumbled, frowning saddly. “Ah, how I miss her”

I shook my head and continued walking ahead of him. I heard him halting behind me, surprised by my sudden reaction. 

“Y/N?” 

“Shut up” 

“Oh, brilliant… What, now I can’t even speak? Are you that bad of a friend?”

My eyes immediately welled up with tears at his words. Was he really stupid enough not to see how hurt I was? It was already bad that he didn’t realize how I felt about him, but that he kept talking about her and how much he missed her… Every day, it happened almost every day. Was he torturing me on purpose or was he really that oblivious?

I was done putting up with that. I angrily turned around and pushed a hand against his chest to stop him from following me. 

“Leave me alone, Jaskier” My tone was harsh and cold, and it didn’t soften even at his sudden shocked expression. 

“Wh…” He stuttered, intently staring at me. “What was that?” 

“You heard me” I turned around and continued walking, trying to subtly dry my tears as they now rolled down my cheeks.

“Wait, why are you crying?” Jaskier hurriedly followed after me.

“I’m not crying” 

“Yes you are, I saw you” 

“Stop talking” 

“T-Tell me, what… what happened?”

“No, I don’t want to talk to you! I’ve had enough!”

“Hang on, what’s wrong?” Determined to grab my attention and talk face to face, he took my arm and gently tugged at it. “I-I didn’t mean to call you a bad friend, I’m sorry”

“It’s not that!” I angrily freed my arm from his grasp and glared at him, even with more tears blurring my vision. **“It’s none of your business”**

**“It is my business when I’m the reason you’re crying”** Was his simple response as he tried again, this time wrapping an arm around my waist.

“I said leave me alone!” I tried to break free again, but this time he didn’t let go. I shoved both hands against his chest, but he refused to unhand me.

“N-No… What did I do, what did I say?” Jaskier uttered, his voice in a breathless whisper. “Talk to me, Y/N” 

His arm left my waist to give me some space now, but I didn’t step away from him. Peering at him, I could tell how sad he was to have upset me. Maybe he deserved to know, maybe I couldn’t expect him to read my thoughts. Watching the worried look in his eyes, I crumbled.

I knew he never meant to hurt me, he didn’t even know he was. As he lifted a hand to tenderly put my hair behind my ear, I heaved a tired sigh and spoke.

“You always talk about the Countess de Stael…” I averted my gaze when he frowned in confusion, foreseeing his next reaction. “But what about me…?” 

“What about you, love?” Jaskier blinked repeatedly, shaking his head helplessly. “I don’t unders-”

I cautiously locked eyes with him, recognizing the realization in his features.

“Oh” I suddenly felt his hand gingerly pressing against my back. “Do you… Are you… With me?” 

“Took you long enough” I forced out a smile, wiping my tears with my sleeve.

“I’m sorry, I…” He tenderly reached out to help me dry them as well. “I never would have thought…” 

“That’s a conversation for another time, I guess” I replied, embarrassed about my outburst. 

“No, we can… we can talk about it… I mean… Well…” 

“I don’t want to talk about it right now” 

“Oh… Alright, whatever you prefer…” 

“Yeah…” I frowned, aware of the tense and awkward atmosphere. Jaskier sighed as well, squeezing my arm.

“I am trully sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, Y/N…” He poured all his genuine regret in his voice, so I nodded in acknowledgement.

Giving me the space I had asked him for, Jaskier began walking up ahead. Even if hesitant and glancing back at me still. However, before he completely distanced from me, he left me with a small kiss on my cheek. I gawked at him, staring at his back, as he advanced. 


End file.
